


Heaven's Ashes

by TigressJade



Series: Shadows Over Brooklyn AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Downworlder Alec Lightwood, Dragon Alec Lightwood, Episode 2x18 Fix-It, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jocelyn Fairchild Lives, Jocelyn Fairchild Returns, M/M, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: Alec Lightwood is found presumably dead after the Downworlder Cabinet Meeting in episode 2x18 and it changes events in an escalading domino effect.  Only Alec's fate isn't quite as complete as his would-be murderer thought it would be.  Instead, he awakes and arises as a Downworlder before he can even truly be mourned.





	Heaven's Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got this au wanted to come out screaming. heh Its a bit more intensive than the last couple of au drabbles, but I felt inspired to write it after seeing some 2x18 gifs on tumblr again. There's something sadly poignant about parts of that episode and I love the idea of writing au's for it, particularly where Magnus realizes his miscalculation with the Seelie Queen. Also I love Malec make up fics (and yes I acknowledge they BOTH made some stupid decisions and that Alec has a lot of apologizing to do as well), I just want them to work out their problems together, not apart. :D
> 
> This is one of a few tumblr drabbles I've written for general enjoyment. So please, enjoy. ;)

Alec was found murdered a few hours after the Downworlder cabinet meeting where Magnus left with the Seelie Queen.  Izzy keeps his body on lockdown at the morgue, while Jace attempts to investigate and takes over as head of the institute again to head off his grandmother and the Clave sending in another replacement (like Aldertree again).

Izzy doesn't immediately do an autopsy as she can't stop crying and she can't tell Max and her mother just yet, because it hurts too much to admit that its even real, that her big brother is really dead.  She falls asleep near his body and is shocked to find that its missing when she comes to again.  Causing an institute-wide search that comes up empty and enrages Jace to a level that even Clary can't seem to dampen.

Magnus finds out, because of course he would.  This time its from Luke AND Raphael, as Simon can't keep a secret to save his life and this time, this time he just couldn't anyway. Not when this is so important, so devastating.

Magnus. Is. Devastated.

He literally doesn't care anymore. He dismisses envoys from the Seelie Queen and breaks their deal without a thought.  He retreats into himself, because he blames himself for not being there to protect Alec.  He's half-tempted to blame the Seelie Queen after he hears about Maia's imprisonment, but he knows, knows, its his own fault for bailing on someone after they made one mistake, no matter how damaging it was.  He'd have been better off making Alec beg forgiveness for the next few months than never being allowed to have him ever again, never see him, feel him.  It was so hard to walk away, but he'd managed it when he knew Alec was alive and well, broken-hearted, but alive and quite likely to survive any wish Valentine made to remove all Downworlders from existence.

Only Magnus doesn't care anymore. He went against his own principles in the hopes that the Warlocks would survive along with any other Downworlder that allied themselves with the Seelie Queen...only he'd been told of her betrayal just moments after he learned of Alec's death.  He knows that if the Shadowhunters don't manage to recapture Valentine before he makes a wish that he and the rest of the Downworld will die and he almost, almost lets it happen, until Madzie visits him when she hears that Alec is dead.  She tells him that a wish to the Angel can make ANYTHING happen, that she learned it when Valentine had her and Dorothea under his control.  Valentine thought Madzie was going to die, that Alec would kill her on the spot, so he didn't mind spilling a few secrets in front of her.

Madzie tells him that a Downworlder can make a wish using the Mortal Instruments the same as a Shadowhunter can and Magnus nods solemnly and sends her back to Catarina safely.

Then he portals to Idris immediately, bypassing Clary and Jace on their way to meet up with Valentine, Magnus waits hidden near Lake Lyn (all the while hating himself for giving in to a part of his demon side, but resisting the urge to break Valentine's setup and take back the Mortal Cup before its time). Eventually, when Clary and Jace do arrive and Valentine jumps out and attempts to kill Jace, Magnus freezes him (while resisting the urge to give in more and kill him right then and there) along with Clary and Jace as they run to him, then Magnus grabs the sword from Valentine's grasp and performs the ritual himself.

Raziel appears just as Madzie had said he would and his request that Alec be revived right here and now in front of Magnus with all the protections granted a Shadowhunter, only, only Raziel tells him that Alec is alive already and has now become a Downworlder, a dragon whose currently using his fire to burn his way out of the Seelie Realm with Luke, Maia, and Simon in toe.

Magnus is overjoyed, yet slightly ashamed that he wasn't the first person Alec went to see when he revived, that he didn't feel he could come to him. But he keeps his head and asks for Jocelyn Fray's return instead.

He unfreezes Valentine in time for Jocelyn's revival.  Jace and Clary manage to kill Valentine in self defense seconds later before noticing the very much breathing body of Clary's mother just a few feet away.

Magnus portals away to the Seelie Realm just in time to keep Alec from falling prey to one of Meliorn's arrows, with Luke, Maia, and Simon riding on his back.  Magnus quickly portals them out before the Seelie's can block his magic and they land outside his building in Brooklyn beside a once more human Alec, whose smoldering clothing and ash-filled hair make him look strangely dashing.

He looks at Magnus guiltily, not meeting his eyes, except Magnus is done with whatever fight they'd been having, even if they will need to have a serious talk about trust later, because they've been so driven and manipulated by so many other people at this point he's just done with it.

Alec smiles slightly as Magnus takes his hand to lead him up to the loft, brushing some of the ash out of his hair.  Luke just looks amused as he herds Simon and Maia back to the Jade Wolf.  They'll have time for a full cabinet meeting on the subjects at hand later, because Luke know, knows, knows that Valentine is dead. Can feel it in his bones this time, can feel the dying part of his soul that's finally gone now...only another one comes back to him ten minutes later in the form of Jocelyn Fray and he's home again for the first time in the last several months, because he still loves her and can actually tell her so this time.

Malec make up like they always do and Alec can't apologize enough, while Magnus can't seem to stop kissing his very much alive Shadowhunter and who is now his boyfriend again and will never not be again if he has anything to say about it.  Alec comforts him when he says he almost wished Ragnor back to life, almost brought back his oldest friend. But he knew, knew that Ragnor wouldn't forgive him if he hadn't reunited Clary with her mother or any child with their parent if he could (and one with an already short human life at that).  It still hurts, but not nearly as much as it might've when he sees the Frays back together and a ring on Jocelyn's finger a few weeks later.

Izzy and Jace of course tackle Alec the moment they get a chance, though Jace's parabatai rune seems to have disappeared, as had Alec's now that he's a Downworlder and a dragon at that.  They have to give themselves time to decide if they want to reattempt to renew the bond, if it turns out its safe for Alec to do so, though in the end the only bond rune Alec has drawn on him is the Downworlder wedding rune Clary receives a vision of some time later...something Izzy and Simon eventually make use of in their own ceremony years later.

Magnus finds out far after the fact that Alec's would-be murderer was a now very dead Circle member and breathes a sigh of relief...until he finds out there was a connection to the Seelie Queen and deigns to wait patiently for the next time she leaves her realm...if she ever dares to leave her realm again.

Alec tells him to get in line, though he does preen his scales a bit at the fact that his boyfriend wants to play warlock in shining armor.


End file.
